onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Eustass Kidd
|frutto = |altro = }} Eustass Kidd è un pirata nativo del mare meridionale, ed è il capitano dei pirati di Kidd. Ha sulla sua testa una taglia che ammonta a 315 milioni di berry; quindi è ritenuto, dal Governo Mondiale, la supernova più pericolosa. La sua taglia è così alta per aver compiuto numerose stragi tra i civili. Aspetto Kidd è un ragazzo muscoloso, dalla pelle di colorito pallido, con dei capelli di color rosso acceso che hanno forma simile ad una fiamma. I suoi occhi, di color rosso scuro o scarlatti, sono circondati entrambi da un tratto circolare nero; ha anche dele labbra color viola scuro. Ha un naso particolarmente appuntito e sottile. Non ha le sopracciglia e ha le unghie laccate di nero. Ha un abbigliamento un po' stravagante: porta dei pantaloni neri coperti da macchie gialle di varie dimensioni che terminano con delle frange di colore rosso che coprono anche parte degli stivali. Indossa due cinture: quella sopra, verde, con al centro una fibbia con sopra un disegno simile a un quadrifoglio e sotto una blu composta da un nastro che tiene piuttosto larga, con i lembi che si intravedono sotto il cavallo dei pantaloni. Porta anche una bandoliera che parte dalla spalla destra e viene allacciata alla vita dove sono infilate una pistola a pietra focaia e un pugnale con elsa in stile giapponese. Porta anche due braccialetti d'oro ai polsi. Indossa un capotto di pelliccia, marrone rossiccio all'interno e terra bruciata all'esterno, adornato con delle borchie sulle spalle. Il collo della pelliccia ha un aspetto sfasato ed è pittosto ampio. Kidd ha l'abitudine di tenere il suo braccio destro dentro la manica della pelliccia e di tenere fuori quello sinistro. Carattere Kidd è famoso per le sue numerose stragi contro i civili. Adotta generalmente un comportamento sarcastico o da arrabbiato. Quando viene insultato reagisce violentemente, addirittura attaccando Scratchmen Apoo solo perchè lo fissava. Appare anche crudele anche se non provocato e lo dimostra la crocifissione che ha impartito a un'altra ciurma di pirati per il semplice motivo che secondo lui non erano abbastanza forti per stare nel Nuovo Mondo. Nonostante la sua natura violenta, nelle situazioni tese sa trattenersi. È a conoscenza dell'atteggiamento dei nobili mondiali, infatti afferma che paragonati ai nobili mondiali i pirati possono essere considerati civili, per il semplice motivo che loro ammettono le loro colpe al contrario dei draghi celesti che si nascondono dietro la loro autorità. Decide di andarsene dopo che Kayme viene comprata da un nobile mondiale per la cifra di 500 milioni di berry, commentando che quanto accade lì dentro non è che una rappresentazione di ciò che accade nel mondo e che tutto ciò che accade lì dentro è pura ipocrisia. È ancora lui a commentare che dietro alla perdita del segnale televiso proveniente da Marineford c'è un piano ben preciso del Governo Mondiale. Kidd ha lo stesso sogno di Rufy, ovvero trovare lo One Piece e diventare il nuovo re dei pirati. Per questo motivo, unito all'avventatezza e allo spirito combattivo che vede nel ragazzo dal cappello di paglia, sembra avere un grande rispetto per lui. Tuttavia, anche se entrambi si ritrovano molto spesso a dover affrontare gli stessi problemi, Kidd dimostra di volerli risolvere sempre a modo suo, apparentemente massacrando tutti coloro che osano deridere la sua ambizione, e questo fa di lui l'esatto opposto di Rufy. Kidd sembra inoltre credere che possedere la determinazione per raggiungere l'impossibile sia fondamentale per sopravvivere nel Nuovo Mondo. Relazioni Rivali/nemici Come supernova, vede tutti gli altri novellini con una taglia superiore ai cento milioni di berry incontrati all'arcipelago Sabaody come suoi rivali, anche se sembra essere più interessato a Law e soprattutto a Rufy. I tre si sono ripromessi di incontrarsi nuovamente nel Nuovo Mondo. Monkey D. Rufy Eustass vede Rufy come il più temibile rivale per il titolo di re dei pirati. Dopo la guerra di Barbabianca, afferma di non essere così indulgente da lasciarlo scorrazzare per i mari come più gli aggrada. Indipendentemente da ciò, Rufy aveva destato l'interesse e la curiosità di Kidd già da un po' di tempo tramite le sue gesta compiute contro il Governo Mondiale, avvenute prima del loro effettivo incontro. In tale occasione, Eustass dimostra di portargli rispetto dopo averlo visto colpire un nobile mondiale, e, successivamente, per essere stato l'unco delle supernove a prendere parte alla grande guerra di Marineford. Trafalgar Law Nel manga, Law fa il gesto del dito medio a Kidd sentendolo parlare di lui alle sue spalle. Ciò dà ad intendere che, per quanto riguarda le buone maniere, il pirata sia piuttostio carente. Più tardi, quando Kidd si offre di 'sistemare' tutti i Marine che circondano la casa d'aste all'interno della quale si trovano lui, Rufy e Law, aggiungendo con fare di superiorità che "già che c'è, li salverà", gli altri due pirati si dimostrano immediatamente alquanto contrariati, e decidono di seguirlo fuori dall'edificio intimandosi l'un l'altro di farsi da parte. Quando Kidd insiste sul fatto che lui sia più che sufficiente per abbattere l'intero squadrone di nemici, Law è il primo a reagire, affermando che se Kidd continuerà a dargli ordini non la passerà liscia nemmeno lui. Nonostante la rivalità che li unisce, i due pirati si schiereranno dalla stessa parte quando le rispettive ciurme si ritroveranno costrette a fronteggiare i Pacifisti. Forza e abilità Kid è un temibile pirata che come il resto della sua ciurma, ha resistito senza sforzo all'Ambizione sprigionata da Rayleigh alla Human Auction House. Armi Kidd porta sempre con se una pistola a pietra focaia e un pugnale, anche se non lo si è mai visto far uso di nessuna delle due. Frutto del diavolo Kidd possiede un frutto del diavolo con poteri connessi al magnetismo e lo si vede quando il pirata rimanda al mittente una palla di cannone precedentemente sparata da un Marine. Dopo attrae verso di lui migliaia di armi e oggetti metallici per attaccare i Marine e vari oggetti metallici dalla Human Auction House che attrae e assembla sulla sua mano destra, creando un braccio metallico enorme, forse di dimenioni pari a quello del Gear Third di Rufy, che possiede dita e mani, usandolo per colpire i nemici o come una specie di scudo per fermare, ad esempio, i raggi laser dei Pacifisti. Non si sa se Kidd, una volta connesse armi da fuoco al suo braccio, possa sparare in base alla sua volontà. Nell'anime e in Unlimited Cruise, Kidd può lanciare a gran velocità oggetti di metallo verso il suo avversario. Quando usa le abilità del suo frutto del diavolo, Kidd emette scariche elettriche porpora dalle sue mani, quindi forse il suo potere deriva dall'elettromagnetismo. La maggior debolezza di questo frutto sembra essere la dipendenza dalla presenza di materiali metallici nei dintorni, ma questa debolezza non è ancora stata spiegata nei dettagli. Storia Saga delle Sabaody Dopo un lungo viaggio approda alle Sabaody insieme alla sua ciurma per prepararsi ad entrare nel al Nuovo Mondo. Successivamente ha un piccolo scontro con Scratchmen Apoo in un ristorante nel groove 24. Apoo chiede a Kidd di rimandare le battaglie a una volta che saranno nel Nuovo Mondo. Sapendo cosa potrebbe accadere se ci fossero scontri troppo violenti, Kidd accetta la proposta. Successivamente Kidd e la sua ciurma entrano nella casa d'aste di umani. Mentre aspetta l'inizio dell'asta Kidd commenta insieme alla sua ciurma lo status dei nobili mondiali e afferma che i pirati, in confronto a loro, sono degli agnellini. Kidd poi intravede Trafalgar Law seduto in platea e parla di lui con la sua ciurma, commentando la sua fama; Law lo sente e per tutta risposta gli fa il dito medio. Kidd nota anche la presenza di alcuni dei pirati di Cappello di paglia ma rimane deluso di non poter incontrare il capitano, per osservare di persona se è vero che è un pazzo come dicono i giornali. Kidd rimane per circa tutta la durata dell'asta finché san Charloss offre 500 milioni di berry per la sirena Kayme. Vedendo che l'offerta del nobile mondiale non viene rilanciata, Kidd abbandona la casa d'aste commentando che quel che è successo non è altro che l'esempio di quanto sia scorretto il mondo. Tuttavia mentre Kidd e la sua ciurma escono Rufy e Zoro entrano distruggendo il muro proprio di fronte a loro. Kidd rimane poi scioccato dal pugno che Rufy dà a Charloss per aver sparato al suo amico Hacchan. Mentre la maggior parte dei presenti va nel panico per l'accaduto, Kidd e Trafalgar Law, con un mezzo sorriso, approvano le azioni di Rufy. Kidd si accorge che qualcuno, insieme ad un gigante, sta arrivando sul palco. Questa persona, apparentemente senza fare nulla, stordisce quasi tutti i presenti; si salvano solo le tre ciurme pirata. Kidd si rende conto che l'uomo è Silvers Rayleigh, ovvero il vicecapitano dei pirati Jolly Roger. Successivamente i presenti si rendono conto che nel frattempo la casa d'aste è stata circondata dai Marine. Sebbene interessato a Rufy Kidd decide di andarsene per il rischio di dover affrontare un ammiraglio. Visto che i Marines scambiano poi Kidd, Law e le loro rispettive ciurme come alleati di cappello di paglia, Eustass avanza dicendo a Rufy e a Law di non preoccuparsi e che ci penserà lui. Luffy and Law, however, were insulted by Kid's remarks, and instead decided to go face the Marines along with him. Together, the three captains began to fight the Marines outside the auction house with their respective Devil Fruit powers. Luffy notes that both Kid and Law have crazy powers, with Kid responding that Luffy has the weirdest. After beating back the first wave of Marine attacks and scattering them, Kid notes that their plan of attack is now utterly demolished. He bids Luffy goodbye and states that it was nice meeting him, but promises that the next time they meet he won't be so merciful. Luffy unconcernedly replies that he's the one who will find One Piece. Both Kid and Law stare at Luffy and are even distracted from the attacking Marines. Killer defends Kid and scolds him for not paying attention. Kid acknowledges Killer but reflects to Luffy that on the paths they'd traveled up to now, saying something like that would have gotten them laughed at. He mentions that he killed anyone who dared laugh at him. He also states that from this point, anyone without the nerve to say that would die on the seas. He invites both Luffy and Law to meet up with him in the New World before departing with his crew. After defeating the marines, the Kid Pirates were on their way to leave the island, when moments later Kid and his crew were confronted by what they believed to be Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma (later reveled to be a Pacifista). It surprised both Kid and the pirates, when It fired a laser from it's mouth which hit Kid's left leg, felling him at once. Law and his crew happen to encounter them while escaping as well and, despite Kid telling Law to stay back (which is met once again by Law's earlier threat), they both prepare to fight against the Pacifista. Marineford Arc Eustass Kid and his crew show up again, alive and well back at the Sabaody Archipelago. They watch the live broadcast of the execution of Portgas D. Ace up until it was cut off by the Marines. After this, Kid tells his men they're departing. The Kid Pirates then approached Marineford, and watched the war unfold from a safe distance on board of their ship. After the war was declared over by Sengoku, Kid commented on that since Whitebeard is dead, the balance of the Three Great Powers has now shifted, the New World is now under the control of Shanks, Kaido, and Big Mam and the New Age, the likes of which no one has ever seen before, has begun. Post-War Arc Kid and his crew have arrived in the New World. He is reading aloud from the newspaper article about Luffy going to Marineford a second time. He then asks Killer what the Ox Bell is. After Killer's explanation, Kid thought Luffy's message meant that he (Luffy) was going to create the new age himself. Kid finds this amusing and then states that Luffy really knows how to get on people's nerves, and even though he gives Straw Hat credit for being the only Supernova brave enough to participate in the Marineford War, thereby putting him a step way ahead of the other infamous rookies, he (Kid) was not generous enough to let Luffy go around and do as he pleases. He has taken another pirate crew captive. After the crew begs him to let them go back to "Paradise" (the first half of the Grand Line), he ties them to branches in the shapes of different crosses and crucifies them using his Devil Fruit powers, saying that people with that little amount of resolve have no business in the New World. Two Years Later As new 100 million bounty pirates arrive at the Sabaody alongside the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Kid was one of several pirates mentioned for making a name for himself in the New World, alongside X Drake. Differenze fra manga e anime Nel manga, quando Kidd, Law e le loro rispettive ciurme si scontrano con uno dei Pacifisti, non viene specificato se si tratti effettivamente di Orso Bartolomew o di uno dei suoi sosia, lasciando una certa atmosfera di suspence. Nell'anime si capisce che si tratta di un regolare Pacifista e i pirati appaiono in diverse scene nell'atto di combattere contro di lui. Nel momento in cui l'imponente robot sembra venire sconfitto esegue un backup del sistema, ritornando a combattere e lasciando la stessa suspence che viene data nel manga. Curiosità *Il suo cognome deriva da Eustachio il Monaco, un pirata religioso del XIII secolo, mentre il suo nome da William Kidd, famoso pirata del XVII secolo. * Kid held the second highest known active bounty prior to the time-skip, right behind Gekko Moriah after his status got revoked. * When Kid speaks of his experiences on the Grand Line he mentions killing everyone who dared to laugh at him and his dream to find One Piece and become Pirate King. In contrast, when the Bellamy Pirates started laughing at Luffy and crew for being "dreamers", instead of responding to Bellamy's mockery, Luffy claimed that it was not a fight worth fighting. * In the 4th Japanese fan poll, Eustass Kid ranked 15th, making him the second most popular non-Straw Hat Supernova, behind Law who came in 11th. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi del mare meridionale Categoria:Umano Categoria:Maschio Categoria:Personaggi con frutto del diavolo Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Pirati di Kidd Categoria:Capitano Categoria:Supernova Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi bianche Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da fuoco